Hyrule:Fallen from Heaven into the Arms of Despair
by Tasumi Ashiru
Summary: Warning: This is an Alternate Universe Yaoi zelda/GW fanfiction. If you do not like yaoi or the thought of Quatre and Link hooking up please do not read.. This fic is dedicated to my girls of yaoi in the Z-section!!!


  
Prologue: The End of Earth, Beginning of Hyrule  
  
I can feel it like blood that rushes through the veins. Death is near our small planet and there is nothing to do but wait. Earth, our infant planet is now a black sphere upon which nothing can live. Winter and darkness has consumed it till there was nothing left. All the people died in the nuclear blast but me... Here I am floating in the middle of space. Why I was spared, I have not one clue. It hurts me to see my friends gone. It hurts to have watched them all die. But I must carry on. To find new salvation, a new home, in the arms of the violet sphere called Hyrule: The Kingdom of Legends  
  
  
Hyrule: Fallen from Heaven into the Arms of Despair  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
I think I am alone. It's so quiet I can hear the blasts from the war still in my mind. I wish I could turn my past off and let it all begin like new.   
  
Crashing into the sand, I stared at the window of my Gundam and wished it would all end. My life till this point has been nothing but a sorrowful nightmare. Closing my eyes I let darkness consume me. I know I am still alive. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest.   
  
Gentle arms, strong gentle arms gather me up and carry me. It feels like I am floating. I will myself to awake, but my body wills else wise.   
  
When I finally awake I am tucked in a soft bed. Candles illuminated the small room I was in. Trying to sit up a pair of hands captured my shoulders. The same hands of the person who carried me from the desert. Gently, the hands guided me back against the pillows.   
  
"I am glad to see you awake your highness." A tall built male stood up from the side of the bed and ran his fingers through his long blonde hair.   
  
"Highness?" I shook my head and looked up towards the person who was speaking.  
  
"The Sheikah made you their leader" The male sighed and looked towards me. " Legend has it that a vessel will come from heaven and will carry the body of the prince of the Sheikah... the desert Prince. "   
  
"Oh. It was only a crash. My Gundam crashed here. My Homeland is gone. I am hardly a prince." I shook my head over and over, praying that this was all a mistake.   
  
"I know but they are not I." The young man bent down along side the bed.   
  
"My name is Link. What's your name?"  
  
"Quatre. Thank you for saving me"   
  
"You're welcome. You can stay with me till you are well. Are you hungry?" I watched as Link rose from the edge of the bed and walked slowly over to a simmering pot. Smiling warmly he poured some soup into a bowl and placed it on the night stand. Trying to sit up I was stopped again by his hands.   
  
"You surly don't think I am going to eat laying down."   
  
"No. I will feed you till them wounds heal. " Link dipped the spoon into the bowl and began to feed me checking to see if it was too hot for me to eat.  
  
I leaned back and began to eat. The spoon was raised to my lips slowly, taking the care of a child.   
  
  
Chapter 2:   
  
Depression settled quickly. Being forced to lay down all the time, most of my time has been wasted on thinking about the past. I am still puzzled that I was spared Sitting up on the clean linen sheets I decided I was going to get out of bed and go on a short walk.   
  
Throwing a robe over myself, I walked out the tiny house and headed to the garden. Sighing out loud I took small steps towards the rose bush and statue in the middle of the vast wildly growing garden. Link was standing along side the blooming roses.   
  
"Quatre, you're walking already." Link's hair was worn back in a tight long braid. It did not compare to Duo's massive braid, however it suited him perfectly. "Hummmnn.. you look lost in thought Quatre. Thinking about your friends?"   
  
"Yeah I miss them." I sat on the bench beside the roses and inhaled deeply. Since the war had begun it had been a long time since I could stop and actually notice that roses do smell sweet.  
  
"Quatre, I must warn you Hyrule is not a perfect happy kingdom. I have been shielding you from the dangers since you are new to this world." Link sat next to me and turned his face towards mine.   
  
"Dangers?" I crawled within myself and hid. I didn't want to hear about violence now. Not after the war not again.   
  
"For the past 1000 years an evil man named Ganondorf Dragmire has threatened the kingdom of Hyrule with unending violence. This is because he is after the Triforces. My family has been solely responsible to protect the kingdom of Hyrule and the Triforces from any harm. Quatre, you were born with a connection to this kingdom. I don't think the Sheikah made a mistake in making you their king. I think it was because of the connection you have to them. Quatre, you were born with one of the powers of the Triforces. That is the only reason why I risked my life to save you. Because I could sense your power." Link stood up and headed out of the garden. "I am going to leave you to think about it for a while. Come inside when you are ready."  
  
In shock I watched him exit the garden. 'So for all this time he has been taking care of me because he had to. Ugh. I hate this place. Even when I think people are my friends they are nothing but liars!' gathering the strength in my body I started to walk inside the house. "How.. could you just lie to me?"  
  
Link spun around letting the bowl he was holding crash against the floor. "Quatre.. I didn't mean to make it sound so harsh. I apologize." Link knelt down on the floor and began to pick the pieces of ceramic off the dirt floor.   
  
Taking baby steps I glided across the dirt floor towards him like as if I was floating. "You don't have to say you're sorry. I just thought you were my friend, but I understand friends get in the way of missions. I let Heero, Duo, Wufei, and Trowa down. If I wasn't so busy trying to be the perfect friend to them and a giving lover to Trowa. They never would have died."   
  
"Death is part of fate. Their death could have never been stopped. However your kindness and love made their short precious time on Earth a bit happier than it would have been with out you. So what was Trowa like?" Link smiled warmly and stood off the floor.   
  
"He was always silent to everyone. Something about him. Maybe his love of music is what made me fall in love."   
  
"Music is sometimes the only solace I have in this world. At times I believe that I am destined to walk alone." Link Sighed and looked up at the triforce engraving on the wall it had tiny fairies surrounding the golden triangles and looked like quite a piece of artwork.   
  
"No one is destined to be alone. Even though I don't have Trowa by my side I know he is watching over me. He's my angel in heaven." I looked up towards the ceiling and clutched my hand over my heart. "I believe that. However it doesn't make the pain less." Lowering my head I let a tear trickle down my cheek then hastily wiped it off. I didn't want to make a scene in front of someone I met only a short time ago.  
  
"You are allowed to cry. I too understand tears. I may not look one who should talk, but.. Trust me tears are not a sign of weakness. " Link turned around and headed towards the door.   
  
Raising my hand I reached out towards him and whispered. "Don't go."   
  
"Okay." Link smoothed out the tunic he was wearing and took a seat at the table In complete silence we sat there. I was starring off into space while he was looking at me. As though he was studying each curve of my face. Noticing him and his constant starring I blushed.  
  
"So you said I was a prince now, a Sheikah prince.. Tell me what is that?" I looked thoughtfully at him and smiled gently For the first time I smiled since I got here. It wasn't cause of my new position, I honestly think it was because of him.  
  
"The Sheikah have a legend, as I told you . That how one day from the heavens a prince encased in a metal chamber will fall from the heavens Crashing into the sands of the Sheikah, he will become their new prince. I now believe that prince was you. " Link folded his hands in his lap and smiled softly.  
  
"How do you know I am not some evil force?" I looked up and placed both of my hands on the table, my fingers tapping along the rigid wood of the almost ancient looking table.   
  
"If I had thought that you were I would have slain you already. Besides I doubt someone as innocent as you could be evil."   
  
"Ohh really. Don't underestimate me. I may not be an expert swords men like you but there are other things I am much better than you at, like cooking." I laughed into the cup of tea he had sitting out on the table from earlier. It was cold but still tasted good.  
  
"What is my cooking that bad?" Link made a slight pout which hardly fitted his features. It was like looking at Trowa with a smile on his face. Half into a giggle I placed the cup of tea on the table and walked over to the fire-pot and started to look at the contents inside. "I guess it is too late to ask for take out ?"   
  
Chapter 3:   
  
"Take out, as in date?!" Link looked at me with those exotic blue eyes of his.   
  
"No, take out as in edible food." I watched with interested eyes as he moved back slightly  
  
"All right. Dinner out it is." Link got up from his chair and smiled waiting for me to go out ahead of him so that he could close the doors. "Are you ready your highness?' He made a slight bow and escorted me down the road towards a tiny village that had rows and rows of tiny shops. One was for clothing, another for jewelry and the one beside that was a tavern.   
  
Walking into the tavern, the two of us sat at a small rustic table much like the one in his house. Smiling he ordered two cups of ale from the waitress and waited . Many of the people were staring at us. I suppose they never saw two guys going out for some drinks and food together. It wasn't until the waitress came over and handed us the tray with the beers on it that I knew something was up in this place. Link smiled and drank slowly. I just sat there and watched the fizz on the ale go down. It always tickled my nose and I ended up sneezing.   
  
"Are you okay Quatre?" Link reached out with his hand and placed it over mine. "Go ahead drink.. It's better than my cooking."   
  
Laughing I took a sip and sat the cold ale glass back on to the table. "How true."   
  
"No Hylilian can be perfect. I am a swordsman not a cook." Link cocked his head to the side and smiled. His smile was so special, besides Duo I don't know anyone else who could smile as much as he could.   
  
"Can't fault you there.. Just promise me if I ever need a hero you will be there to come save me?" I took my cup of ale and raised it to my lips. I hadn't even realized what I had said till after I placed the half empty mug down. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."   
  
Link chuckled and set his empty glass on the table. "I promise. Quatre, just be yourself, please. Don't worry I will answer your questions latter on tonight."   
  
A man sitting near us was whispering about something to his buddy, both of them started laughing , then much to my surprise they kissed fully on the lips. "Don't worry lad. You in good company." The older man said smiling.   
  
Quirking my eyebrows much like Wufei would, I looked at Link and almost blushed. "You took me to a ..bar?"  
  
"Of course I figured you would be more comfortable." Link turned red. "After hearing about you and Trowa I could only assume you wanted more companionship. So I brought you hear to find you another boyfriend." Link smiled and looked up at me.   
  
"Another boyfriend?!" I never felt so angry in my whole entire life all I wanted to do was dump that mug of ale on his head and storm out of the bar, but Instead I got up and just walked out as calmly as I could and sprinted towards his house.   
  
"Quatre!" Link got up soon after me and followed me all the way back to his house. In his room I started to take the small things I needed in order to survive in the woods for the time being. Grabbing my shoulders in his hands I began to struggle free. "Please Quatre.. stop it."   
  
"Why should I . You just take it on yourself to find me another boyfriend." I turned around and slapped him as hard as I could leaving a red mark on his face.   
  
"I deserved that. " Link brought his hand to his cheek and rubbed his hand along the red mark.  
  
"I am sorry.. I didn't mean to slap you like that." Moving closer, I rubbed my hand along his marred check.  
  
Link backed away, but was stopped by my hand which moved onto the back of his neck. I was holding him to me. Link looked at me with questioning eyes. "I have taken worse hits than that." Link tried to break away but I was not planing on letting him go so quickly. "Quatre.. why are you holding on to me?" Leaning forward I pressed my lips to his and just let go of him with a sigh.   
  
"Now I can go without a regrets on my mind. I want to find out about these Sheikah." Lifting the small bag from the bed I was stopped by a familiar set of arms encircling my small waist. Those arms that carried me from my gundam, who held me up in bed as I ate and the person who cared about me. The arms of the person I was falling for. 'I'm sorry Trowa.' I thought as I spun around and wrapped my arms around Link's neck seizing his lips in a deep passionate kiss.  



End file.
